


Glitch

by Kahazel



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tron - Fandom
Genre: The Grid, Tron AU, cute little drabble, space paranoids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahazel/pseuds/Kahazel
Summary: Sora, it seems, has a glitch.





	Glitch

"Roxas, are you listening? I'm broken, I'm definitely broken!!" Sora grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and shook him. They were walking down the dim city when Sora seemed to remember something that had him spazzing out. "Oh gosh the MCP is going to find out I have some kind of glitch and derezz me for sure!! Or worse, he’ll send me to race in the games! You know how bad I am at riding lightcyles!"

"S- Sora!” Roxas broke out of the hold and fixed his nervous friend with a look, “Would you calm down for a microsecond, how are you broken? You look fine to me." 

"No, Roxas you weren't listening! It only happens at this time around here! Look, follow me I'll show you.”

Sora grabbed his friend by the wrist and pulled him behind a building. Cautiously he peeked around a corner and seemed to look around for something in particular.

"We just need to wait… he usually comes out at this time right around, ah! There he is!!" As soon as Sora saw the figure he ducked behind the building again and fumbled to take the identity disk from his back. "Every time I see that program my system goes crazy!" 

Sora frantically scrolled through the disc until he found what he was looking for. "Look here, see??" He made the projection of his system come up and pushed the disk into Roxas’ hands. Sure enough small red pulses were emanating from the hologram of Sora’s core, an error symbol was flashing in the middle of his chest. 

“Alright, I’m convinced.” Roxas handed Sora his disk back now looking concerned. "I haven’t seen anything like that before… maybe we should we report him, what if he’s a virus?"

Sora shook his head, "I don’t think he’s a virus. My system doesn’t feel corrupted; it just overheats when I see him." He moved to peek around their hiding spot only to bump into the very source of his problem. 

The taller programs eyes widened in recognition as he looked down to meet Sora's panicked gaze. "You-" Riku's identity disk began to flash a warning error.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
